Peanut Song: Featuring Danny
by The Teal Dragon Scribbler
Summary: This is a little songfic that I came up with on the bus one day, and finally typed out. It was supposed to be funny. Warning: Character Death, Mild Swearing, Peanuts.


**This is my first fanfic ever, please be nice, read, review and enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR THE SONG MENTIONED IN THIS FIC.**

_I found a Peanut, found a peanut, found a pe~eanut last night._

_Last night I found a peanut, found a peanut last night._

Daniel Fenton was rummaging around in the kitchen looking for something to eat. Why? Well, that was because his parents had gotten the idea into their heads that they really needed to correct their previous problems with cooking, namely bringing the food to unnatural life.

"There's nothing to eat in the entire house," Danny moaned aloud.

"Try the cupboards," His sister, Jasmine, intoned.

The two having already raided even the guest-bedroom and had found nothing, except a ball of green mold beneath the bed that could have been anything but edible.

Danny scrambled onto the counter and stood to reach the highest cupboards, where there would usually be hordes of noodles. From angel hair spaghetti, to couscous.

Danny whipped open the cupboard doors, as if to catch any elusive food products unawares. There was nothing. As much nothing as there was in every other place that he had looked before.

The upper cupboards were just a long line of wood encased space, like a rectangular tube dotted with pairs of doors on the outward side, the back, top, bottom, and sides were solid wood, with nothing in between, except Danny's frustrated head.

He shoved his head further into the cupboard to see if any box or even a single ravioli was hiding from his prying gaze.

Not getting enough leverage from his toes, he took a quick glance around the kitchen before floating so that he could squeeze into the tight space.

"You could have just opened each door and peeked in."

"Already in here, Jazz."

Danny scooted along until he found the end of the cupboard; this was easily accomplished to the fact that Danny was extremely skinny and had spent the last four hours starving.

"Find anything, Danny?"

"Nothing yet," He grunted, the cupboard slightly muffling the words.

There in the corner, beside a piece of lint and a dried-up, dead ladybug, he found a single half of a peanut. It practically glowed in his eyes. Wait….his eyes glowing in the darkness of the cupboard were reflecting on the nut. Oops, ruining the mood.

"Jazz! Look what I found," Danny shouted as he phased out of the cupboard and floated over to Jazz where she was going through the soup closet.

"What did you find? Spaghetti? Mac and cheese? ….a peanut," She frowned. "You seriously got me excited over a peanut?"

"Yes, isn't it beautiful!"

_It was rotten, it was rotten, it was ro~otten last night._

_Last night it was rotten, it was rotten last night._

"It may be pretty, but it probably went horribly bad ages ago. I wouldn't eat it if I were you." Jazz stood and dusted off her pants. "Let's just go and plug our arteries at the Nasty Burger then. I'll go and get my wallet."

_I ate it anyway, ate it anyway, ate it a~anyway last night._

_Last night I ate it anyway, ate it anyway last night._

Danny was then left in the kitchen alone with the peanut and his, now louder at the promise of food, stomach. He glanced down at the peanut, and in the usual careless-teenage-boy way popped it into his mouth.

It was almost without taste what so ever and practically went to powder in his mouth. It left an odd bitter tang in the back of his throat.

_Got a bellyache, got a bellyache, got a be~ellyache last night._

_Last night I got a bellyache, got a bellyache last night._

"Danny! Are you ready," Jazz called down the stairs.

The aforementioned checked his pockets for his own wallet before replying, "Yeah, Jazz, hurry up already!"

Jazz pounded down the stairs and walked over to Danny.

"What did you do with that peanut?"

"I ate it."

Jazz drew he fingers down her face.

"Typical."

"Hey! What would you do if you were starving and had food in front of your face."

"Assess whether it was edible or not, eat it if it was, and if it wasn't look for something better."

"I wasn't actually expecting and answer to that," He murmured. Then belched loudly.

"Jeeze, Danny! Not so close to my face!"

"'Scuse me…Pffft! HAHAHAHA-AAAAAAAAHHHH," He fell to the floor holding his stomach and moaning.

_Called the doctor, called the doctor, called the do~octor last night._

_Last night I called the doctor, called the doctor last night._

Jazz did the smart thing and ran to the nearest phone and dialed up the local poison control hotline, which in turn called the ambulance and soon, Danny, Maddie and Jazz were zooming off to the hospital, leaving a frantic Jack to follow behind in the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle.

Danny's stretcher was quickly mobbed and led off, while the family, Jack having arrived slightly before the ambulance, was sheparded off to the Waiting Room.

Danny's mother broke away and followed the mobbed stretcher, muttering encouraging words to her afflicted son.

_Died anyway, died anyway, died a~nyway last night._

_Last night I died anyway, died anyway last night._

Danny however, was fading fast and soon his heart seized and the monitor hooked up to him only seconds ago went flat, and the doctors started on chest compressions and someone behind started up the AED. The compressor moved aside as he heard the whine of the shock panels and they all watched as young Danny was jolted again and again, only for the depressing beep of the monitor to drone on uninterrupted.

His mother's shock and anguish burst forth in a torrent of tears, while doctors glanced at the clock and their watches to mark the time of death, and another doctor walked over to Maddie to console her before breaking the news to the rest of the small family.

Suddenly one of the doctors had a radical idea, and they all flew back into motion in the last stitch attempt to resuscitate the boy before complete brain death.

_I went to Heaven, went to Heaven, went to He~eaven last night._

_Last night I went to Heaven, went to Heaven last night._

Blackness, utter blackness was all that, Danny saw. Then a slow orange-ish red glow started to creep across his eyelids. He opened his eyes, they stung with the sudden rush of air and he reached up and rubbed them with his knuckles.

Suddenly everything came rushing back to him and he sat bolt upright, his eyes wide as he took in the scene around him.

Danny was surrounded in a bright white mist, so bright it was if each little droplet was glowing. Everything below his waist was concealed in the mist, and it felt as if he had gotten half stuck in a cocoon of cotton on a bright day. A cocoon in which no shadow lingered. Not even from his arms or head.

Where were all of the doctors? His Parents? Where had all that pain gone? Was he better? Did he pass out?

Everything got suddenly brighter at one point, as if someone was charging up some massive, pure-white ecto-blast.

Danny whipped around and stood up a little too quickly. Expecting a wave of dizziness, Danny put a hand to his head, but no such feeling came.

His heart sped up as the light grew slowly closer, and closer, that or it was growing larger. He didn't risk backing up and falling over something…or off of the little piece of stable something that he was standing on.

A warm chuckle came unexpectantly from the light. And Danny drew up out of the battle stance that he had instinctively fallen into.

"Hello, Danny. I see that you've yet to decide where you want to be."

The aforementioned boy however had nothing but a blank stare to reply with, gaining another chuckle from the light.

"Welcome Daniel James Fenton, to the Afterlife. What you would probably call Heaven. Seeing as a perfect existence is different for everyone and impossible to unify, your little section will become anything you like for as long as you like. Visit places you love, revisit beloved memories, fly through dreams. Anything is possible here. You can even visit relatives and loved ones anytime that you wish."

The revelation sat very hard on Danny's shoulders and he fell back to sit on what he had once thought to be good old Terra Firma. His spine wasn't even jolted from the fall.

It was slowly dawning on him, that he had actually, fully, and completely died this time. Not half-dead, just plain old dead. All because of a peanut.

"Please to not have any regrets, Danny. I'm sure your relatives and friends know that you are in a better place. You will be able to see them again when they join you."

"I can't see them?"

"You will be able, in time and if things go as they should."

Danny looked down and pondered this. Up here, all alone, most of the relatives that he knew hadn't even passed away yet, and that didn't mean that they had exactly even made it here. He couldn't see them ending up anywhere else though. The people closest to…getting here that he knew were probably His great-grandparents and Sam's Grandma. There might be some interesting conversations there, and hugs. Lots and lots of hugs. That brought a tiny tear to his eye.

_I forgot my briefcase, forgot my briefcase, forgot my bre~eifcase last night._

_Last night I forgot my briefcase, forgot my briefcase last night._

"Pondering company?"

"Yeah," Danny worried at his own voice that wasn't even hindered by his heavy heart.

Wait, his family was probably frantic. He had to tell them that, in a way he was alright. Perfectly okay in fact. Stressed, but physically fine. If you don't count the whole being dead part. But how could he tell them when he was here.

"I know what you are thinking."

"I have to admit, that that's a little creepy, but almost expected."

The light chuckled again. Happy sorts, these lights.

"I know that you want to see your family a reassure them, but the amount of energy you have left in the mortal plain is slim, not even enough to properly manifest. If you were to go back you would have little time, and only be able to manipulate your surroundings for a short time. Maybe only enough time to write a short note maybe, or whisper in someone's ear."

"I'll take it!"

"Be warned, that if you use that energy for malevolent purposes you will not be allowed to return here."

And with that Danny was suddenly sucked through the floor and enveloped in blackness once again.

_I went back to get it, went back to get it, went ge~t it last night._

_Last night I went back to get, went back to get it last night._

In what only seemed to Danny the span of a blink, he found himself in a white room, amidst a cacophony of noise and frantic voices, and an eerily drawn out beep.

The beep sounded familiar, and he couldn't place it for the longest time and he spun around when he realized the source, and came face to face with the scene of his death.

He was paralyzed in shock as he took in the sad and broken faces, the slow, heavy movements of disheartened limbs, and the dismal weeping of his mother, having just witnessed her only son die before her eyes.

Nobody even noticed him staring back at them, no one noticed him watching as a doctor rested a caring hand on his mother's shoulder, or as doctors wrote down his time of death.

Before he completely shattered, Danny fled the room. Flying down a white hall way, only to be stopped by familiar worried voices. The waiting room. Dad, Jazz, they were waiting in the waiting room. Danny cautiously peeked in thought the wall, and saw that Sam and Tucker had made it here as well. Jazz must have called them while they were waiting for the ambulance, not that calling the thing did any good anyway.

Danny was just about to leave, when Sam looked up his way. Could she see him? He thought in a hope against all hopes. Her face brightened then unexpectantly shattered, and she slumped over and started sobbing into her hands as Tucker and his family rushed to see what was the matter.

Danny however was frozen, crying silent invisible tears. He knew then, that Sam had just realized that he had died, how, he would never know until she made to Heaven herself, which might as well be an eternity away. He hoped that it would be. She deserved a long and happy life anyway.

He left the hospital entirely to find himself floating among the clouds above Amity Park, the place that he had called home for the last Fourteen years of his life.

What was he doing back here anyway?

_I got my briefcase, got my briefcase, got my brie~efcase last night._

_Last night I got my briefcase, got my briefcase last night._

Danny, left to his own resources begun to brood, because that's what the recently dead do best.

"I have to let them know that I'm fine," Danny thought aloud. "I can't stand to see anyone broken like Sam and Mom were, and how the rest of them will most likely be once they hear the news." Danny did a slow barrel-roll through the air towards no particular direction. "If I talk to any one of them, they'll be even sadder and think that they're going insane. We can't have that, can we," Not noticing as he fell into plural, Danny fell into ponderous silence.

Suddenly the young spirit had a brilliant revelation. "That's it! I'll write them all a note and leave it on, like my bed or something," A little bit of hope sparkled in the unseen eyes of Amity's resident hero. "Now to get home qui-what just happened," Danny wondered as in a bright blur of colors he found himself in the middle of his bedroom.

He slowly lowered himself to the floor, only to sink up to his knees, because, because well he couldn't exactly feel the floor. Danny looked down at his legs to find that he could see himself perfectly fine, so he wasn't invisible or intangible. Usually being intangible left him looking a bit opaque.

"Oh, right. I can't really manifest as much of anything. Why am I this weak anyway?"

Danny floated over to his desk, eager to get this note business done and over with. He reached for the drawer where he had left his almost unused English notebook, only to have his hand pass right through the handle.

"Drat! Why is all this crud happening to me today," He exclaimed, having decided that if he was dead and nobody could see or hear him anyway, then he might as well talk to himself. It helped with the sudden loneliness.

Danny reached down and, in one determined and focused motion, grabbed the handle of the drawer and wrenched it open with all the frustration that had been building up inside of him, and ended up flinging the contents about the room.

Shocked, but not about to waste any time, Danny grabbed the notebook and flew to his desk where he wrote his hastily scribbled note as he felt his energy rapidly deteriorate at the effort of maintaining contact with the pen and paper in his hands.

Finally he floated back away from the desk to admire his work. Drained of energy as he was, his vision kept blurring making the rereading of his note a bit hard to accomplish.

"It sounds…like a suicide note"

He didn't have the energy to write a new one though, so this one would have to do.

Even though, Danny was drained, he wasn't quite empty. What would he do with his remaining energy? He didn't feel much like heading back to the hospital. There he would only find sad faces and people crying over his-no…no need to think about that, he thought as he steered away from the subject.

He turned back to his letter, suddenly realizing how he could fix it, well hoping that what he had planned would fix it anyway.

Holding his open hands over the paper, palms hovering over the reassuring words, Danny poured his remaining energy into that little sheet of paper. Pouring everything that he had experienced, from scrounging with Jazz, to flashes of being rushed to the hospital, to the misty place that might have been Heaven, to finding his way back and writing the note, then he focused on the image of his personal little Heaven and poured as much peace, and tranquility, love and reassurance as he could into that image until he finally ran out of energy.

Danny floated away again, feeling more distant than he had ever been.

"Funny how I had just enough energy to do all of this," Thought the fading teen. "I must have been meant to do this exactly this way all along." The notebook now held this otherworldly blue glow and seemed to float slightly above the desk. That'd be sure to catch someone's eye.

Danny's tired eye caught sight of the old photo of his friends, family and himself, smiling and happy posing in front of his house. He reached and grabbed careful hold of the photo. He was going to take this with him if it was the last thing that he was ever going to do on earth.

Then he faded away, the last thing he saw was the roof of Fenton Works shrinking beneath him as he headed skyward.

_Went back to Heaven, went back to Heaven, went back to He~aven last night._

_Last night I went back to Heaven, went back to heaven last night._

"Ah, I see that you've managed to conclude your business with your friends and family," The familiar voice roused Danny back to consciousness. "I'll leave you to get settled in." And with that, the light faded, leaving the uniform glow of the mists to keep the softly crying Danny company.

Danny sat there and cried until he felt like he couldn't shed another tear. Not exhausted, just done crying.

Then he stood, slouching a little more than usual with the heavy burden of the recent events on his shoulders. Danny looked around at the fog; he couldn't see anything through it at all, not even some half-formed silhouette reaching out at him as he walked along.

"This place feels like some ancient bog," Danny murmured, but stopped as his next footfall was followed by a resounding snap.

He looked down and was surprised to see his feet and of all things, the ground. The soil he was standing was littered with the dried remains of what used to be long, thick grasses, some still clinging to their feathery tassels. Danny looked up to find that the fog actually seemed to be clearing, leaving him in what appeared to be the swamp from 'Labyrinth.' Abet, with none of the offensive scents and with much calmer waters, peaceful almost, but most certainly dreary.

"Great, Heaven's a swamp," Danny muttered and kicked a clump of dirt before freezing and smacking a palm to his forehead. "I'm an idiot. I thought it looked like a bog, so it became a bog and I thought that it had always been a bog. So much for listening."

"Okay," Danny drew himself up a little straighter, focusing his tired mind. The mists drew back in again, the swamp disappearing. Instead a little square platform of blue tiles appeared under Danny's feet, giving him something to stand on that he could see.

Danny looked down and realized that he had managed to hang onto that old photo of his loved ones. He smiled back at them feeling a new determination building in his chest. He was going to rebuild a version of his family's home here, so that everyone would have a place to hang-out once they got here, and with a beacon like Fenton Works, they were sure to find their way to him. Yeah, a little piece of home away from home. That sounded wonderful.

"But first I need my desk," Danny thought out loud, only to watch it appear out of the mist neatly on his little platform of tiles. It looked the same as the one that he had only moments ago left his parting note on.

He collapsed into a quickly appearing computer chair and spun slowly. "I think this is all I'll do today; I have years to get this done after all."

Danny closed his eyes and spun lazily on his chair as thoughts of his grand reunion spun in his head.

Then there was a great light behind him.

"Danny, I'm afraid that there has been a change of plans."

_The doc revived me, the doc revived me, the doc re~evived me last night._

_Last night the doc revived me, the doc revived me last night._

"Quick! Someone go see if we still have those doses of pure caffeine from that prolonged awareness test group still in stock! You," The doctor with ideas pointed to an intern. "Get on that quick, we might be able to give this kid another chance! Start the chest compressions again while we're waiting, and give the kid back his damned oxygen mask!"

Maddie's tears dried and she backed away to give the doctors room to work as she watched in awe as they went so far out of their way to save her little boy.

"I've got it! The caffeine's still good, too!"

"Great! Get the stuff into him quick and warm up those paddles again," The doctor had taken over the chest compressions himself. "We're gonna jumpstart this kid's heart with something that people use to jumpstart themselves with every day, we're just going to use a lot more of it!"

The worried mother watched as her son was injected with a near-lethal dose of a drug that she dutifully consumed every morning, noon and night. She flinched when the sudden whine of the AED powering up hit her ears. They were going to shock her baby again.

"Clear!"

Maddie averted her eyes so that she wouldn't have to see Danny's body arch up as electricity jolted through it, attempting to wake up his heart. She squeezed her eyes shut, she didn't want to see the monitor go dead again, to see the line blip to only fall dead again with each artificial heart-beat. There it was the fake sound of life. It would fall dead again soon, her baby wasn't coming back. Any second now…no, it was still going. Still beating.

"Danny?" Maddie slowly looked up to her baby boy on that icy stretcher, expecting some cruel hoax.

"We have his heart going again, but it's nowhere near stable! Quick someone grab the nearest stabilizer that you can find, and hurry!"

Stabilizer, Maddie thought, wasn't I just working on that with Jack? She looked down at her hands and realized that she still had the syringe of Ecto-Dejecto clutched in her hands like some kind of safety rope. They had been studying the effects on ghosts more closely and had found that it seems to the exact opposite of its intended purpose, giving the ghost affected a far more stable power reading and even making it more powerful, and most of the times larger as well.

Danny needed this. Danny needed stability and strength right now, and she was going to give it to him, even if it was meant for a ghost.

Maddie muttered a quick prayer under her breath before dashing forward and stabbing the needle into her son's chest, right over his heart.

_Thanked the doctor, thanked the doctor, thanked the do~octor last night._

_Last night I thanked the doctor, thanked the doctor last night._

"What are you doing?" "What in hells bells is that?" "My God, woman! Are you mad?"

Standard responses to a very non-standard act.

"Stabilizer," Was the only response Maddie would give them as she stared with an intensity that only a worried mother could muster at the face of her ailing child.

Suddenly Danny's neck ached up as he took a great gulp of air through his oxygen mask, and Maddie collapsed into happy tears against his chest.

"Mom," Danny croaked. "What's happening?" He managed to say before jerking up, startling his mother, ripped off his oxygen mask, and threw up over the side of the hospital stretcher.

Maddie was just happy to have her baby back, and found herself muttering a mantra of happy 'thank you"s to anyone who might have been listening.

_I found another peanut, found another peanut, found another, pe~anut last night._

_Last night I found another peanut, found another peanut last night. _

Danny Fenton was sitting in his hospital bed, worrying over everything and eagerly awaiting the crummy hospital food that he had finally convinced the staff he was capable of eating.

So young Danny was left to ponder the misty afterlife and why the heck his mom had left. She hadn't left his side since that night he had nearly died. Wait, he did die. So she hadn't left his side since the night that he had nearly stayed dead. The hospital had kept him overnight because of his near-perminate-death experience; since he needed monitoring to make sure nothing else happened. It was thanks to his seemingly clean bill of health that he had quickly developed, that they were letting him go early. Like, maybe tonight if he passed the physical.

Apparently the peanut had been purposely placed in that little corner of the cupboard during the time, about three years ago, that his dad had been **sure** that the house was being invaded by ghost rats. The peanut had also been coated in rat-poison. That's why Danny had had such an extreme reaction to it.

Heh, figures.

Danny was just stretching his arms above his head, muscles straining against the small tight bandage around his chest, which was there for both electrical burns and a small needle mark that apparently went deeper than it looked, when the door to his room opened slowly and the curious heads of his parents peeked in.

Seeing that he was clearly awake, they slowly walked into the room, as if expecting land mines. Well…Maddie did, Jack attempted, yet failed.

"Danny, there's something that we need to talk with you about."

Danny gulped, where was this going? Yet he composed his face and gestured at the vaguely comfy chairs that came standard in these types of hospital rooms.

Maddie settled into her chair discreetly and quietly, like a ninja. Jack made his chair scream. Opposites clearly attract and have extremely interesting kids.

"So…What's this about?"

"Well, you see Danny-"

"YOU MIGHT HAVE GHOST POWERS!" Jack blurted completely cutting Maddie off and earning him a glare from one family member and a look of utter shock from the other.

"As I was saying, Danny," Maddie continued, as Danny turned his attention to her and Jack gave his wife a rather sheepish look. "In order to stabilize your heart, I did…I did the first thing that came to mind and injected you directly in the heart with Ecto-Dejecto." She paused, waiting for a response from her son, who in turn looked down and place a light hand on the bandage in the center of his chest. "A little more to the left, dear, but you get the picture," The woman of the house sighed, sounding much older than she could ever truly be, before continuing. "The effect of the Ecto-Dejecto seems to be to supply a large amount of stable ecto-energy to those injected with it. We took, and tested a small sample of your blood while you were sleeping, and it appears that you do indeed have a large amount of ectoplasm in your system, and I had thought that it might be a temporary effect of the injection that I had given to you, but with further testing it was proven…that the ectoplasm has bonded directly to your DNA. I'm afraid that it's a perminate part of you now."

Danny of course could only stare at her in shock. Jack on the other hand looked super excited about something.

"SO YOU MI-," Jack was shushed by, Maddie. "So you might have ghost powers," Jack said in an excited almost-whisper. "We're gonna train you and get you to become a ghost-hunter yet!"

All Danny, on the other hand, could manage was a strangled, "What?"

Maddie of course took control of the situation. "What your father means, Sweetie, is that we're going to give you a quick test to see if your ectoplasm is affecting you in a way that might give you some basic ghost powers, and if so, we're going to help you learn to control them. We even have the plans for a ghost-proof training-room sketched out."

"O-okay," Danny slowly agreed. "Wait, what kind of test?"

"Just an easy one involving trust and a little concentration on your part."

"That…that sounds okay, but I have had my fill of needles. No more of those."

"We can't exactly promise you that, but we can promise you that they won't be needed any time soon."

Jack was bouncing up and down in his chair like a little kid throughout the entire exchange, nodding where he deemed it fit. If you thought it odd to see such a large man act in this manner, then you obviously do not know, Jack Fenton.

"So when do we do this test thing?"

"Now if you're ready."

"Alright then. Shoot," Danny however quickly caught himself. "Wait! Don't shoot!"

"Silly, we wouldn't shoot you. You're our son," Maddie and Jack chuckled warmly at his antics. "Wait…is this what you've been so nervous about?"

"Yeah…kinda."

"Why?"

"Well…you know…ghost hunters and ghosts….and stuff."

"Danny! First of all you're not a ghost! Your…what would you call it, Jack?"

The man shrugged. "Part Ghost?"

"There, Danny. You're simply part ghost. No need to worry."

"Okay then, let's just get this test over with, I'm starving."

Maddie laughed. "I promise it'll be quick. Just trust me and do as I say."

Danny nodded and took a deep breath.

"Hold out your right hand and concentrate on it."

Danny did as she said and his fingers started to tingle. He started to get a little nervous.

"Close your eyes, concentrate. Imagine energy accumulating in your hand. Brilliant, bright energy. It's yours, it's under control. Your fingers are alight with it."

Danny was a bit more relaxed and his fingers felt familiarly warm. His dad made some odd excited squeak sound that made him crack his eyes open just a bit. Then his eyes were wide open. His hand was alight in ecto-flames, not the usual glob that he hurled at attacking ghosts, but smaller flames, and every once in a while one would spark into existence on his forearm and spiral around his arm as it made its way over to join the other emerald flames dancing along his fingers and swirling in his palm.

"Wow," Maddie breathed, watching the flames as well, as Jack was biting his lip in a battle of will that he shortly lost.

"MY SON HAS GHOST POWERS!"

That of course made a nurse glance curiously their way through the door Danny's parents had left open.

Danny of course cringed and the flames started fading.

"No, Danny! Hold them there for a sec," Maddie exclaimed, while whipping out a small piece of equipment.

Danny, of course, nervously complied with her loud request.

She pointed the small gadget closely at her sons flaming hand and watching a small screen closely as small blips could be heard from it. It apparently finished what it was supposed to do because her eyes widened and she looked up at her son with shock.

"Danny, I expected to only get a reading off of you when you were manifesting your abilities, but I clearly got a reading off of you that I really shouldn't have…yet…maybe."

Danny for maybe the fifth time in a row started to look nervous, if this continued he would surely become bipolar.

"Apparently you already register as a level eight specter, that's high enough to rival the Ghost-Boy!"

Scratch that, Danny was really nervous now.

"We need to get you training right away!"

Danny blurted the first thing that came to mind in his panic, "Can I heal first!"

His mother's expression softened. "Of course sweet-heart. I'll pry your father from you and see if I can't get you a lunch. See you!"

Maddie led the super-excited Jack from the room and Danny let out and enormous sigh as soon as the door closed.

Well…that was one way to break it to them.

I wonder what they're serving for lunch here?

** And there you have it. My first ever Fanfic. Remember read, review and enjoy. **

** The song I used is an old folk-ish song that my Great-Grandfather taught me to sing. I thought that it'd be interesting to make into a songfic.**


End file.
